Changing
by Babo
Summary: Okay, it started out as a plan to save Japan. But when the plot takes a twist and it includes the not-so-dead mother of Kaoru and her past life is revealed, things get interesting. Especially when Aoshi is her brother. -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Uhh, yeah! There is something wrong with me! Instead of updating my fic, I'm starting another one! But that's coz I'm deleting my Marmalade Boy fic! Yes. I'm deleting it. Why? No one reads it! Anyway, read Changing and review! I love reviews!  
  
Changing  
  
By: AnimeKrazy a.k.a. Kaoru  
  
Chapter 1 - Saitou Comes  
  
Kenshin hummed happily as he walked with Yahiko. Yahiko and he went to the market to buy some food and met up with Sanosuke and Megumi. Sanosuke and Yahiko were arguing about God-knows-what, and Megumi seemed deep in thought.  
  
The sun was setting already and it was getting chilly and dark. When they entered the Kamiya Dojo, there was already someone or two in the same room, lit by a candle, talking hurriedly.  
  
"Yes. I think I could. Are you sure he's after them?" A female voice asked. Kaoru.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. You've asked that for the 6th time now!" A male voice returned. He couldn't quite recognize that voice.  
  
By now, Kenshin, Yahiko, Megumi, and Sano were listening intently.  
  
"Well, if you're perfectly sure... You have to promise me, you can't tell my friends!" Kaoru said desperately.  
  
"Well, if you're sure, but do not get angry with me if the Battousai finds out. He has a knack for these kinds of things. As for Zanza and the rest of your so called friends, they won't catch a thing."  
  
The flame flickered as Kenshin saw them get up and walk out the door.  
  
When Kaoru saw them, she panicked.  
  
"Ahh! Kenshin! Um..."  
  
She looked like she wasn't able to construct a single sentence.  
  
He sent Kenshin a look and walked out the door with Kaoru following behind him.  
  
"I will send the Western geisha tomorrow. And as for the sword technique, you're better off with your own. Hand-to-hand combats will be taught by me," said Saitou.  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Good day," he tipped his hat in a more of a Western fashion before walking off.  
  
Kaoru gulped as she felt the stares and looks of her friends.  
  
"Uhh... I can explain?" Kaoru said meekly.  
  
"Good. Now would be a good time," Sano said.  
  
"Perhaps we should discuss this over dinner!" Megumi tried to cheer up the dampened spirit.  
  
"Yeah! Dinner! Good idea! Kaoru, what is the thing you were going to keep secret-" Yahiko was cut off quickly by Kenshin saying, "I will go prepare the dinner!" rather loudly.  
  
Everyone walked off in his or her own way before dinner, but not before giving Kaoru a look.  
  
Kaoru sighed appreciatively at Kenshin, giving him a thanking look. Kenshin in turn gave her a look that clearly said, you-better-have-a-good- explanation!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wanna explain yet?" Sano asked abruptly in the middle of the dinner. Kaoru decided to put it off until after dinner but it was clearly no one wanted to.  
  
"Uhh, no but I have a feeling you're going to make me anyway," Kaoru mumbled.  
  
"Ya got that right, Jou-chan! So... You having a secret affair with Saitou or something?" Sano asked, getting irked looks from everyone but Yahiko who was snickering.  
  
"Who would want busu?"  
  
Kaoru smacked him on the head saying, "Apparently, someone does, or I wouldn't have been sitting there talking to Saitou about-" then if she had said some horrible thing, she shut her mouth.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, it might be better to explain now, while we have some time. It might be better for you to explain now, before, umm, the geisha arrives," Kenshin said gently.  
  
Kaoru looked at the disgusted sight of her friends' faces, well, except Kenshin, who trusted her.  
  
"I can't believe you guys! You guys actually think I'm going to become a geisha!!??" Kaoru screamed. Literally.  
  
Sano let out a relieved sigh before sucking in a sharp breath at the sight of Kaoru with a bokken in her hand, ready for combat, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Uhh! That's not it! I swear! Jou-chan! You love me right? You don't want to kill me right?" Sano whimpered.  
  
Kaoru growled at him before sitting down and calming herself, sipping some tea.  
  
"Maybe you guys can come in to my room. It might make it easier to explain."  
  
As they entered the room, the delicious aroma of Jasmine hit their noses.  
  
Hmmm... Kenshin thought. Kaoru...  
  
"Japan's in danger."  
  
Kaoru's voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Yeah. You've heard right." Kaoru whispered, wiggling under everyone's open- mouthed look.  
  
Kaoru inhaled a deep breath before heading on, "There is this guy, named Kayo Andrews. His mother was a Japanese, while his father was part of a western government. During his stay here, he got a woman pregnant. He knew he couldn't just abandon the baby. He named the little boy Kayo and took him back to his country. His mother didn't care.  
  
"From what Saitou has told me, I think he hates Japanese all alike, part of the Ishin Shishi or against them. He's part of the Meiji government. They think that he's giving information to the Western lands. So they could take over Japan."  
  
"And what does this have to do with you busu?"  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes. They could see the hesitation in her eyes. She seemed to fight an inner battle with herself. Then as if a side had won, her eyes snapped open. She looked at Kenshin straight in the eyes and whispered,  
  
"I have to kill him." 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah. I got 2 reviews! But reviews are reviews right? At least 2 people are reading. Thanks to Serene Myths and Chris, who reviewed!  
  
Well, if you can tell, I changed the rating of this story, because well, the 1st chapter was rated G, but the rest of chapters, I seriously doubt it's going to be rated G.  
  
Well, go on! Read it! Review!  
  
Changing  
  
By: AnimeKrazy a.k.a. Kaoru-chan  
  
Oh yeah. And I forgot this last chapter. I don't own the Kenshin-gumi!  
  
Chapter 2 - Nani!?  
  
"NANI!?" everyone yelled at the same time. Kaoru winced. Then she snapped her fingers.  
  
"Yahiko!"  
  
"Yeah busu?"  
  
"I'm going to ignore that and tell you the good news!" Kaoru said enthusiastically. "Well, I was thinking, you really aren't a little boy anymore, and we do have an awful lot of rooms in the dojo. How would you like your own?"  
  
"Honto? You mean my own room?" he spluttered.  
  
"Yup! Why don't you go look for one now?" Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kaoru!" Yahiko jumped and sped out the room.  
  
Kaoru sighed, and then she secured and fastened the lock to the room.  
  
"So. Wanna explain a bit further, Jou-chan?"  
  
"I don't exactly have to kill him," Kaoru whispered.  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have to seduce him first-"  
  
"What?!" Megumi screamed.  
  
"-Then I have to injure him enough that I'll be able to bring him to the Meiji government. So that he could answer some questions." Kaoru finished.  
  
"So, when were you going to tell us about this, if we hadn't figured it out?" Kenshin asked softly.  
  
Kaoru turned her head away.  
  
"Even if you did decide to do this, you aren't exactly having luck with seducing Ken-san. How are you going to seduce another, western man?" Megumi asked slyly.  
  
"Well, excuse me! For your information, I do know how to seduce a man! I have not been trying to seduce Kenshin!" Kaoru's temper flared again. Then she added shyly, "I'm having better luck with Kenshin then you with Sano."  
  
Sano chuckled. Then he asked in a serious voice, "That's why the geisha is coming over, right?"  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"You do know you can't do this right?" Megumi whispered.  
  
Kaoru's head snapped up. "And why not?"  
  
"There is no way Sano and Kenshin are going to let you do this. Right, Ken- san? Sano?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Mou!"  
  
Kaoru walked out the door.  
  
"You know, Jou-chan is pretty determined to do this. We either have to tie her up or kill this Kiyo or Kayo or whatever."  
  
"I still have a feeling Kaoru is keeping something from us. We should ask Saitou. Kaoru-dono, I'm sure, will not tell us about it," said Kenshin.  
  
"So exactly why are you busting in to my office at this hour?" asked Saitou, looking particularly displeased.  
  
"You know exactly why we're here. So spill it," Sano said menacingly.  
  
Saitou smirked. "As much as you can try, you do not intimidate me, Zanza."  
  
"We're not here to intimidate you. We're here to ask you for some information," although Megumi was shaking like a leaf inside, she somehow managed to sound firm and angry.  
  
Saitou smirked, "I've given the tanuki my word. How much of it do you exactly know?"  
  
"Enough," Kenshin's cold voice sliced through the air.  
  
"Apparently not enough, or you wouldn't be in my office."  
  
Megumi could've sworn she'd heard Kenshin's teeth grinding against each other.  
  
"Can you tell us or not?" Sano asked, very frustrated.  
  
"I will be there tomorrow with a woman. Otherwise, I keep my word to the tanuki. Ask her. I will not supply you with any information what so ever." Saitou stated as he walked out of the office with his jacket slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, we're obviously not getting any info here. Let's try and squeeze it out of Jou-chan tomorrow. But for now, I'm going to sleep like the dead."  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru yawned. "When did you come back last night?"  
  
"How'd you know I was missing?" he asked sharply. Kaoru seemed taken aback. Then she blushed, "I went to your room because, well, because I had another nightmare... Anyway, I just want to ask you, can you cook for one more person then usual today?"  
  
"Sure Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said, turning back to his Rurouni self. "Another nightmare?" he asked, frowning. Then, as if on cue, a female voice rang out in the dojo front yard.  
  
"Ken-san! The baka rooster head and I thought we would join you for some breakfast!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes narrowed a bit before muttering things under her breath.  
  
"Well, I'm going to brush my hair a bit more."  
  
'Nani? Kaoru-dono brushing her hair?' Kenshin shook the picture out of his head. Not that the image was bad, Kaoru was absolutely beautiful, her sitting on a futon, smiling seductive as she brushes her hair...  
  
Kenshin tried to shake the mental image out of his mind as Sano came up behind him, grinning.  
  
"Hey Kenshin it smells good! Guess-" Before he could finish his sentence, a familiar ki entered the dojo.  
  
Kenshin let out a relieved breath. Saitou.  
  
Kenshin went out quickly to greet them, with Sano trailing behind him. There was a pretty and a petite blonde woman looking at Megumi with interest.  
  
"So you're Kaoru? I thought you'd be younger! More innocent looking at the least. You're rather in the 'beautiful' category. Not exactly 'cute'! Saitou you lied! No matter, I don't know why you hired me for this job when it's obvious she knows what she's doing!" and she kept talking and talking.  
  
"Sakura?" Kaoru's soft voice came. Then she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I must be imaging things..."  
  
"Kaoru?" the blonde woman called out softly.  
  
"Wait! You guys know each other?" Saitou asked in alarm.  
  
"Actually, we've met. Briefly. Over, what, 10 years ago?" Sakura wondered to herself.  
  
"How'd you meet?" Sano asked.  
  
Kaoru and Sakura had gone quiet, neither of them talking. Then Megumi jabbed him in the ribs. Sakura began talking again, "Well, when they asked me to teach a Kaoru, I didn't think my Kaoru! The innocent one! -"  
  
Kaoru stuck her tongue out. Then she muttered, "Your Kaoru?"  
  
"-Well, as sad as that maybe, I'm still doing my job. And Kaoru, I need help with all your clothes and mine. Well, well, well, what is the delicious smell? Please tell me that you know how to cook now Kaoru! Please!" Sakura pleaded desperately.  
  
"Hahaha very funny! You know for a fact that I can't cook! Mou! Does everyone cook better than me?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yup. The first thing I'll do is teaching you to cook! That's the ticket to a man's heart!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Why? Have got someone special?" Sakura asked slyly.  
  
"No!" Kaoru shouted, blushing crimson.  
  
"Anyway, I got your clothes in the carriage! Let's go get them!" Sakura said.  
  
"Nani? Clothes? Why?" Megumi asked.  
  
"You can't expect her to seduce a man dressed in training clothes... If I know Kaoru, she's neither cunning nor devious as to know how to seduce a man. If this is the Kaoru I met 10 years ago, she's just a lonely tomboy girl..." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Okay. You can stop talking about me as though I'm not here... and I was not lonely. I had... Dr. Gensai..." Kaoru's eyes shined with unshed tears.  
  
"Now... About those clothes you brought me..." Kaoru whispered and pushed against Saitou to get to the carriage.  
  
After a moment, Sakura apologized. "I think I must have brought painful memories of her. Damn. I shouldn't have judged her like that... We only, met, briefly... For a couple of hours... Chikuso. I hate my stupidity."  
  
Then she, too, walked out past Saitou toward the carriage.  
  
"That was Sakura Kamajino. She'll be boarding with you as well. Kamiya offered," he quickly added the last sentence, at the looks on their faces. "Well, I'll be off. Oh and by the way. Sakura is a sucker for romance. You might be able to sneak some things out of her if you play the cards right."  
  
Then he walked out, to be bumped into by Kaoru. "Leaving?" she inquired. He nodded.  
  
"Well. What should I do about my hand-to-hand combat?" Kaoru asked again.  
  
"You'll learn soon enough. I will also test you on your sword skill. By the way, Sakura has a picture of this man. From the new western technology called camera. I'm sure you'll appreciate it."  
  
'Appreciate it?' Kaoru thought. 'Appreciate what?' She shook her head as if trying to rid of her thoughts.  
  
Then she looked at the bundle of dressed in her arms and carried them to her room, followed by Sakura.  
  
"Okay. Now put the salt in the pot... That's it... Good! Mix it up..." Sakura's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
Sakura began to teach Kaoru to cook. So basically, it was going to be one hell of a lunch experience for them. The breakfast was good but Kenshin did not expect Sakura so he didn't cook enough so they were still a bit hungry.  
  
When the delicious aroma of food teased their nose, Sano snorted. "Jeez, isn't Blondie supposed to be teaching Jou-chan how to cook? It doesn't smell like anything burning."  
  
"Blondie? Where did that come from? And you're right! It doesn't smell like anything's burning!" Megumi exclaimed, a bit jealous at Sakura's new name.  
  
"Sessha doesn't think there is anything wrong with Kaoru-dono's cooking..."  
  
"There, there, Kenshin. It's all right. Living through the Bakamatsu made you eat things we can only imagine about... It messed up your sense to taste..." said Yahiko in a pitying voice.  
  
"Ororororororo?"  
  
"The food is here!" Sakura said.  
  
"Wow! That smells good! Aren't you supposed to be teaching Jou-chan?"  
  
Sakura frowned. "What do you mean? Kaoru cooked this. I just stood by next to her!"  
  
Everyone looked incredulous.  
  
"Where is the tanuki girl?" Megumi asked.  
  
"She wanted to come eat but I told her to dress up first. She needs to get comfortable wearing stiff clothes!"  
  
"That doesn't make sense," said Yahiko, scratching his head.  
  
"Well, it basically means Kaoru has to learn to do things in formal clothes. Even fighting," Sakura smiled at Yahiko.  
  
"Oh."  
  
As they began to sip the miso soup and ate, Kenshin could feel Kaoru's ki flaring, coming very quickly their way.  
  
But as she entered the room, dressed in her regular training clothes, smiling, Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Where are the dresses?" she asked.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to go around town every day looking like a prostitute..." Kaoru whispered, sipping the food.  
  
Then tension crackled in the air and Sano said nervously, "So Jou-chan... You made this?"  
  
Kaoru paid no mind to Sano and kept eating. Sakura got up, yanked Kaoru up by the arm and began to drag her out the door.  
  
"LET GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Ow ow ow!! Kenshin!! Sano!!! Yahiko!! Megumi!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!!"  
  
Megumi couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Definitions.  
  
Chikuso - shit Nani - what Busu - ugly Honto - really Jou-chan - little missy. Mou - Jeez Tanuki - Raccoon (girl) Baka - idiot 


	3. Chapter 3

Can't-get-enough-anime: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?   
  
Donna8157: I like the fact that Kaoru has to seduce a guy too! If you read the later chapters it will be even more interesting!  
  
MizzLee (xfadedxdreamx@hotmail.com): What do you mean my writing is funny?  
  
Emi: I try...  
  
A/N: READ THIS BEFORE YOU'RE CONFUSED! I didn't see all of the Rurouni Kenshin. So the information that Dr. Gensai tells later in the story might be incorrect but please ignore that!  
  
Changing  
  
By: AnimeKrazy a.k.a. Kaoru-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X, or etc.  
  
Chapter 3 - Truth  
  
Kaoru grumbled as she sat there, pouring tea for Sano, in the stuffiest kimono ever, as Yahiko and Megumi smirked at her.  
  
"I don't see why we have to do this," Kenshin said worriedly.  
  
"Me neither, but as Sakura sees it fit..." Kaoru mumbled.  
  
"Awww... It's all right tanuki... A few days of starvation won't kill ya. But it will do wonders for your figure," Megumi's fox ears showed.  
  
"Hahaha... It's not her figure that I'm worried about, Megumi-san," Sakura sighed.  
  
"Then what Blondie?" Sano asked.  
  
"I'll tell you in a bit. It's more of a concentration thing," Sakura whispered. She hated it. She hated lying to them. For all she knew, they were nice people like her, trying to star a new life, in the new Meiji Era. But Kaoru had agreed and she was going through it now, whether she liked it or not.  
  
"I'm leaving," Kaoru whined. "If I can get up in this stuffy kimono!"   
  
"Here, I'll help you Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said as he got up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kenshin looked at Sakura.  
  
"No. She'll have to learn to get up by herself."   
  
Kenshin sat down with a look of disapproval, but nodded faintly.  
  
Kaoru gritted her teeth and with effort she got up... Somewhat, gracefully.  
  
"Mou! This is going to kill me!" She growled.  
  
"Well, you can change into your regular clothes now. Saitou is going to be here. To check up on your sword skills and all," Sakura said.  
  
Kaoru narrowed her eyes at her clothing then left quickly.  
  
As soon as the door closed there was a familiar, "Kaoru-chan!!!"   
  
All of them looked worriedly at each other as they realized, "Misao!"  
  
"Misao-chan!! I missed you! No! NO!! Don't jump!!!!" Kaoru shrieked.  
  
But when Kenshin slid the door open and everyone jumped out, it was already too late.  
  
Kaoru laid flat on her back on the dirt with Misao on top of her, both laughing uncontrollably. Aoshi looking at them, amused.  
  
"Kaoru. Why are you wearing such a stuffy kimono?" Misao asked as Kenshin helped Kaoru up.  
  
"I. Uh. Umm. For fun! Dress up! Have you met our new friend Sakura?" Kaoru quickly diverted the conversation. Everyone noticed the nervousness in her voice as she quickly looked from Misao to Aoshi.  
  
On cue, "I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you! I'm afraid I didn't hear much about you. I just began to live here!"  
  
"L-Live? Here?" Misao looked confused.  
  
Sakura nodded. Misao looked at Kaoru as if wanting her to tell her that it wasn't true. Kaoru found her fingers to be extremely interesting.  
  
"Kaoru. Go get dressed. Now," Sakura's voice held a bit of ordering commandment. And they were surprised to see Kaoru obey, slightly.  
  
After a moment of awe Misao asked, "Is that our Kaoru?" almost in an accusing tone as she looked at Sakura.  
  
Sakura nibbled on her lower lip before leaving.  
  
{~*~}~*~{~*~}~*~{~*~}~*~{~*~}~*~{~*~}~*~{~*~}  
  
Saitou stood leaning against the wall. No one saying anything. Sakura slid the door open, saying in an alarmed voice, "She won't come!"  
  
"Not surprised. Kamiya always has been a free spirit. She made much trouble throughout the city of Tokyo. Let me go talk to her,"  
  
"You don't need to go anywhere. I'm right here," Kaoru's voice said. She was gritting her teeth, and she looked very much angry and annoyed.   
  
She was wearing something that had to be from the western lands. It was a black dress that dove deeply in to her chest in a V-neckline. Both of her sides had a cut all the way in her high thigh.  
  
Everyone's jaw hung loose. Aoshi was the first to recover but he looked away.  
  
Saitou said, "Not bad."  
  
Sakura smiled. "You look great! I knew it would fit!"   
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and seemed to be chanting.  
  
"Reconsidering?" Saitou asked.   
  
"No. Way. In. Hell!!!!!!" Kaoru whispered, almost dangerously.  
  
"Good," said Saitou as he threw her something. Kaoru caught it.  
  
A sheath. With a sword in it.   
  
"Forget it," he said.  
  
"Forget what?" Kaoru asked confusedly.  
  
"Your crap about sword saving lives. It doesn't work that way. Throw away your bokken thing. You're learning to use a katana," he inhaled his smoke as he walked out, motioning Kaoru to follow him.   
  
Kaoru unsheathed the sword. The sword gleamed in the sunlight. Sparkling. She quickly sheathed it again and threw it to Saitou.  
  
"I'll be back," then, as if she were airborne she ran to her room, only to come out with another sword.  
  
"I can't fight with any sword. I-I- I have to have this one," Kaoru whispered.  
  
Everyone couldn't help but be awestruck. Kaoru? Their Kaoru!! With a sword?  
  
"A special one?" Saitou asked.   
  
Kaoru hesitated before answering, "My mother's sword."  
  
{~*~}~*~{~*~}~*~{~*~}~*~{~*~}  
  
Kaoru was in the bath, letting the water soak through. Everyone was in the room talking about who-knows-what. Sakura was in her own room doing some 'testing' with clothes.   
  
Mou. Whoever thought it'd be this hard?  
  
She closed her eyes and thought of how to get Kenshin and her friends to agree to her and Saitou sparring.  
  
{~*~}~*~{~*~}~*~{~*~}~*~{~*~}~*~  
  
"Her mother's sword!?!? What is wrong with Tanuki!?" Megumi shouted. She never showed it but she did care for the girl.  
  
"Spar!? With Saitou? Is she insane!? I bet she would have done it too if we weren't there or we let her! AS IF!" Misao trampled the dojo ground.  
  
Yahiko was swearing loud as he can, but no one actually cared at the moment.  
  
Sano was slamming his fist over and over again into his palm. Kenshin and Aoshi looked calm at the moment.  
  
"She's not insane..." A new voice said, so sharp.  
  
Everyone's head turned almost on instinct.  
  
Saitou.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Sano's voice was like venom.  
  
"Maybe I should tell you," he continued. "Why she is doing this."  
  
"Maybe you should," Kenshin said. His voice, it was so different. His eyes were amber.  
  
"Or maybe you shouldn't," Another voice added onto their conversation.   
  
Their head snapped and looked at the sound of the voice.  
  
Dr. Gensai.  
  
He looked so serious. So out of his character. He was always joyful, laughing, even more with his two grandchildren around.  
  
Where were his grand children?  
  
"Tell me why I shouldn't," Saitou asked.   
  
"Because you don't know Kaoru. None of you do," he sighed.  
  
"Oh and you know her better than us?" A new voice added on to the conversation.  
  
"What is this!? An open none invitation party?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"My grandchildren are with a friend. I should tell you. About... Kaoru. It's not my place but none of you understand her."  
  
Aoshi cleared his throat. "If it isn't in your place to tell us, you might as well not."  
  
Dr. Gensai looked in pain. "I shouldn't but I can't have you judge her like that. That's the reason..."  
  
Megumi sighed. "Why don't you sit down and tell us? Never mind Shinomori-san."  
  
There was a bit of silence before Dr. Gensai told the story.  
  
"Kaoru was very popular in the town. When her father lived. Her mother died in childbirth. But she was as spirited as Kaoru I supposed.   
  
"I'm not an old doctor of the Kamiya family. I don't know why Kaoru tells people that. Anyways, when Kaoru's father died, he left quiet a fortune. Because of the war, people were quite willing to learn Kenjutsu.   
  
"But when he died, so did the dojo, and the students. No one could teach. Kaoru was only at the tender age of 13. She took care of herself. I don't know how. She never left her house much. She taught herself everything. Cooking, sowing, living, cleaning, and just about everything else about being a mother,"  
  
Sano and Yahiko looked extremely guilty.  
  
"Being a mother!?" Misao shrieked.  
  
"You'll hear about it later. And because she never had a mother, she didn't grow up to be feminine. You see, when her father was still alive, she was very much loved all around the town. She was everyone's favorite troublemaker. She got many offers to be betrothed. I don't really know all the details but I do think she was betrothed. Though I think he died in the war."  
  
Dr. Gensai laughed a bit before continuing.  
  
"She was quite pretty when she was around the age of 11 and 12. She got many offers of courting from young men, even older and younger than her. She beat them senselessly. It's quite funny.   
  
"But when her father died, and Kaoru kept to herself, many men began to come and offer the promise of moons and the stars, Kaoru locked the door and refused to open the door for no one."  
  
"'The promise of moons and the stars?'" Yahiko asked.   
  
"Marriage proposals," Misao said dreamily.  
  
"When Kaoru locked herself in," Dr. Gensai continued. "Many rumors about her spread. Not so bad, but certain ones could hurt. But when she re-opened the dojo and began to teach students, the rumors hurt even more. She closed the dojo.  
  
"And I being the old fool I am, believed the rumors. I stayed away from Kamiya dojo. Then one night, some one broke in to the house. I got up quickly, and grabbed some thing. Then there was something pointing at my back. Something sharp."   
  
"A sword?" Misao asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yeah! I bet he was a mugger and Kaoru saved you! And you changed your thoughts about her!"  
  
He shook his head.   
  
"The person holding your life by the sword was Kamiya," Saitou said, nodding.  
  
"Yes..."   
  
"But why!? Why would she?" Yahiko asked. It hurt him. A lot, the teacher and sister he looked up to, the person who told him a sword was something to protect people with threatened Dr. Gensai's life.  
  
"She told me to get all the medicines I had. She sounded panicked. I did get all the medicine I could. She pushed me all the way to the Kamiya dojo. I panicked. What if she wanted to kill me? What did she want with me?   
  
"She poked me into a room lit by a candle light. There was three people in the room, one an infant, one a very young child and a young woman. She told me to take care of them.  
  
"I quickly began to work. The young woman was dead, but the infant and the child? I could help them. I somehow, with Kami's help saved them. Then she asked me, 'are they alive? The children...' I nodded. And Kaoru Kamiya fainted."  
  
"So she threatened you so she can save people?" Yahiko asked, pride gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"Let me ask you, what do you think of Ayame and Suzume?"  
  
Sano was about to ask why when the pieces fell into place. "Yeah right. Ayame and Suzume?"  
  
"Yes. They're Kaoru's adopted children."  
  
"Go on... This trip is being all the more amusing to me. What happened to Kamiya?"  
  
"Well, it turns out the woman and the children have been there a couple of days, Kaoru, not knowing how to do things, fed them and took care of the to the best of her abilities. But she didn't, or maybe couldn't take care of herself.  
  
"Her body was suffering from starvation and exhaustion. Her temperature suggested a fever. I had to stay there for weeks trying to recover her. Ayame and Suzume were fine after a couple of days, but Kaoru. She was on the brink of death."  
  
Misao's eyes held tears.   
  
"And I. I almost left her at first. Believing all the rumors. But when I saw the children, and how they curled up next to Kaoru, she looked like just another kid. Lonely and vulnerable. I helped her.   
  
"When she was revived and restored to health, she apologized to me. She said that I could take her to the police and press charges or I could kill her right there. Her head hung loose. Then she looked up and she smiled at me asking if I could take care of Ayame and Suzume.  
  
"So I asked, 'whose Ayame and Suzume?' She answered, 'My children.' I really didn't notice the tears that fell down my cheeks and how stupid I have been to believe the tears.   
  
"I was supposed to be saving Kaoru but in the end, Kaoru saved me. Kaoru legally adopts Ayame and Suzume but since she was so young, she needed someone to help her. So I took the little children in, passing them as my grandchildren. At first when she wanted to adopt them, I didn't think she actually knew the meaning. But I guess she does know...   
  
"From then on, our friendship grew. We were closer, Kaoru could tell me most things. She confided in me, I was her first friend."  
  
They were quiet.  
  
"If what you say is true, how come Kaoru never told us this before?" Sano asked.  
  
"Yeah. Kaoru and them are pretty close," Sakura added as an afterthought.  
  
"She is a bit self-conscious around you guys." Dr. Gensai sighed.  
  
"She's self-conscious? Around us!?" Misao asked incredulously.  
  
"I really don't know about you, but Kaoru hits people a lot. And that's not her fault. She doesn't have social skills and don't know how to act around people, so she simply ends up yelling at them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That still doesn't excuse her!" Yahiko said.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't be the person to tell you this but Kaoru feels that you guys are attracted to her innocence. At least that's what she tells me anyway."  
  
"How come Kaoru doesn't tell us this stuff? I'm supposed to be her best friend," Misao whimpered.  
  
"I really don't know. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her I told you."  
  
"I'd suggest you don't talk about this to her. Not now. Unless you don't want to see Kaoru," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Misao asked.  
  
"Don't talk to her about this. She doesn't need any more distractions. If you do talk to her that might affect her mood in anyway, be prepared not to see her for a year."  
  
"What the hell!?" Misao shouted, getting up.  
  
"I meant exactly what I said," Sakura said in a simple tone.  
  
Everyone frowned.  
  
"Ouch. Not exactly warm, are you?" Sano said.  
  
Sakura ignored him.  
  
"And how the hell do you think you can do that?" Yahiko asked. "You can't just take her away from us! You think she'll go with you? You'll have to take her by force! And you'll take her over all of our dead bodies!"  
  
"You'll be surprised what Kaoru would do for you people. Even if distancing herself from you," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Ah-ha! I thought I'd find you here!" Kaoru's slid open the door, smiling at them.  
  
Everyone looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong? Oh! Dr. Gensai! Where are Ayame and Suzume? Are they all right? They're not-"  
  
"No, Kaoru. They're perfectly all right. One of my friends decided to baby sit them for me."  
  
Kaoru looked at him as if to say, 'I trust your decision.' And then she looked at Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin. You have to let me spar with Saitou." She said in a determined voice.  
  
"Maybe you should tell them." Saitou said from his corner.  
  
"Maybe you should shut up," Kaoru hissed at him.   
  
"Tell us what?" Yahiko said.  
  
"Kami, you're annoying!" She spat at Saitou.   
  
"We'll talk about this later. Okay? I'm leaving! And you and I are going to talk!" Kaoru smiled at Kenshin warmly before dragging or at least trying to drag Saitou out.  
  
Saitou acknowledged her wishes and walked out behind her.  
  
Everyone of course, thought it was necessary to follow them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Changing

By: AnimeKrazy

Disclaimer: I do not own RK

Chapter 4 – Haunted

Saitou stood, an amused glint in his eyes, smoking his cigarette.

"Now that was the completely the most idiotic thing you could have done! Do you want to die or something?" Kaoru growled.

"I seriously doubt you could kill me."

"Jeez, if I wanted to kill you, I could have stabbed you or something already. But I need to know. Even at that, I wouldn't have succeeded," she muttered. Then she raised her head to meet his eyes, "You're not telling me everything about Kayo Andrews. And if I leave Tokyo I need to know about him!" 

"..."

"Now Hajime Saitou! **NOW**!" 

The chilly air blew around them, sending shivers up Sanosuke's spine. It was so, so... so different and scary to see his Jou-chan so serious.

"Kayo Andrews is very dangerous. He has done stuff that is physically impossible for a human to do. He is also mentally unstable," Saitou said very quietly.

After a moment Kaoru nodded, whispering her thanks. Then she smirked, "Now... That wasn't so hard... Was it?" She quickly walked away, but not before mouthing something to Saitou. 

Kenshin briefly thought about telling Saitou to leave but quickly caught a breath when he saw Kaoru come out.

She was dressed in her regular training kimono, her hair up tight into a ponytail. Her mother's katana gleamed like silver in the moonlit field as she charged at Saitou.

Wait, as she **charged** at Saitou!?

Shit. 

It took couple of seconds for that to engrave that into everyone's mind as Kaoru exchanged blows with Saitou.

Saitou seemed, well, amused at the least. He was still chewing on his cigarette but it was obvious that he was impressed with her.

Kaoru tried every move that Yahiko had ever seen to those of more complicated moves that he had never seen before. But from the beginning it was obvious who was the better fighter.

"Maybe you should quit," Saitou smirked as Kaoru breathed heavily.

"Go to hell," she hissed. 

Everyone let out a surprised gasp at her swearing.

_Oh Mother. Father. Someone help me!!_ Kaoru thought.

Saitou spit out his cigarette and charged at her.

"Run, Kaoru!!" Yahiko screamed. There was the 'clash' and 'clang' of swords beating against each other. Sparks flew in the air and that was proof alone that Kaoru was still alive.

Then they saw something that surprised everyone. She was hesitating.

"Dammit Busu! _Hit_ him!!" Yahiko yelled.

"Don't you think that's what I want to do? Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is defensive! I tried all offensive I could think of him! And stop the swearing! Aren't you guys supposed to be hiding?" Kaoru yelled back just as loud.

Yahiko was about to yell back something smart but Sanosuke put a warning hand on his shoulder. 

"Stop distracting her. You're literally gonna get her killed."

"Tanuki. Stop hesitating. There is no way you can hurt me," Saitou smirked at her.

Saitou broke the last string of restraint that Kaoru had on herself. Kaoru gripped her katana so tightly that her knuckles were going white.

"I'm not capable of hurting you Mibu's Wolf? You must be dreaming. You must remember. Remember the Bakamatsu..." came a haunting voice from Kaoru. The voice, it was so unlike Kaoru but so like her voice at the same time, it was confusing.

Then Kaoru began to walk away from them, leading them to a tree. The trunk was very thick, and even Sanosuke wouldn't have been able to fully put his arms around it. 

Kaoru stopped in front of it, held the sword high up in the air. 

"One thousand claws," she whispered before she disappeared. Then she quickly appeared again, on the other side of the tree.

She got up slowly, and grinning at the awed look on their faces, whispered, "Don't look up."

As soon as she said that, sawdust began to rain down. It was so well grinding it was soft as snow.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked suddenly.

"Why, I'm Kaoru Kamiya. Don't you remember?" She asked in a pouting voice.

"The hell! You some ghost or something Jou-chan?" Sanosuke asked.

"There's no such thing as ghosts! She must be having a mental failure!" Megumi quickly stated.

Kaoru looked at Megumi and smirked at her. She opened her mouth to say something but it snapped shut, and as she dropped her katana, she fell to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaoru?" 

I could hear voice calling me. I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy. Then a warm hand grabbed my own. 

"Squeeze my hand with all the energy you have if you're awake," a female voice told me. I squeezed it; at least I thought I did. Megumi proved me wrong.

"Nope. She's not awake," Megumi whispered.

After a moment of silence I could hear the baka tori-atama asking Kenshin, "Did you teach her Hiten Metsurugi style to her? " 

"No."

Why can't I move? My arms are aching. My legs are aching. My head hurts! 

"Did you see her move!? I always thought Kamiya Kasshin Ryu was weak but after I saw her do that it was so cool! But the tree killing move... That is totally _awesome_!!!" Yahiko shouted. 

Everyone shushed him.

I smiled. Wait. What tree-killing move? 

"The so-called 'tree-killing' move is not part of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. That move, I never saw it before but I saw something just like it, but weaker. But, how would Kamiya know about it?" Aoshi's voice cut through the air.

I was really frustrated! No one would say anything after that so I even swore to make them pay attention to me.

"Dammit, _what_ tree-killing move?" I groaned out. 

That took more effort then it was supposed to because all I remember next is the color black.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

"Where am I?" I softly asked myself.

"Kaoru-chan?" 

I turned at the soft voice. There was shadow of two people. One looked strangely like... _Father?_

I began to run quickly. I did not want to miss this chance of seeing him again. 

Dream or not.

! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! 

My Babbling: Yes. The title is stupid. But I couldn't think of anything better! I changed the Genre to Action/Adventure/Supernatural. Well, what did you think of it? Yes, this is a shorter chapter but it has to do with the story. Just trust me! Please? I like critiques, especially from other writers to help me with what I should write. I still count myself as a novice! Anyways, if you like Inuyasha, check out my story Which Brother? Or my Spirited Away story, Dreams Are Forever. I count them to be fairly good stories. 

I will update when I have 40 reviews... Aren't I evil!?

I'm looking for a beta-reader!! Is anyone available? 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: 46 reviews!? WOW!!!!!!!!!!!! I can_not_ believe it!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!

Thank you to **_WidowNight_** and **_donna8157_** for reviewing on all four chapters so far!

Changing

Disclaimer: I don't own RK... I wish I did!!

Chapter 5 – Talk to us!

Kenshin slowly woke to a constant, steady, "Hah! Hah! Hah..."

"Do you hear that?" Sanosuke asked, stretching his arms.

"Yeah..." Yahiko answered.

"Hey, kid. G' morning to ya, too. But you should be still sleeping. The sake you drank was too strong for a kid like you to be up..." Sanosuke yawned.

"First of all, I'm _not_ a kid baka rooster head! And secondly, I didn't drink that much..." Yahiko blushed. "Actually, I mixed it with water..."

Sanosuke chuckled. "Yeah, yeah... I figured."

"Instead of a useless chit-chat, shouldn't you have gotten up to figure out who or what is making that noise?" Aoshi Shinomori spoke.

"Oh... yeah..." Sanosuke grinned, rubbing his head.

After a moment, Yahiko asked, "Well? Aren't you guys going to find out what that is?"

Another moment of silence greeted his question.

Then there was the sound of the dojo door opening. 

Then closing...

Then the gate of the front door opened, and then closed.

"Is it wise to let her out on the street, Himura?" Aoshi asked quietly.

Kenshin looked down, his bangs covering his worried violet eyes, "I don't know..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kaoru whimpered as her body ached with each step. I can do this... I _can_ do this!!

She gritted her teeth and bit her tongue. She stopped. She put her hands to her knees and began to breathe.

_Just a bit more..._ she thought and began to push her body again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The delicious aroma of cooking food woke up Yahiko again. He had waked up to the sound of Sanosuke but quickly fell back asleep when there was nothing but silence.

"Yahiko... YAHIKO!! WAKE UP!"

"I'm already awake WEASLE!! Stop yelling in my EAR!!" He screamed.

"Jeez, some thanks I get for waking you up for breakfast... Maybe we should have eaten without you!" Misao glared at Yahiko before walking out.

It took a moment for all that to register in Yahiko's head because after a moment, he repeated, "Breakfast?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Is Tanuki here?" Megumi asked as she sipped her miso soup.

"No... She woke up and left."

Megumi, Misao, Sakura and Yahiko dropped their chopsticks.

"And you let her!?" Misao shrieked. 

Aoshi put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him then frowned but began to eat her meal once again, picking up her chopsticks.

"Ken-san... That's not very-"

"Drop it fox..."

Megumi stared worriedly at her food. "..."

Then Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Kenshin went rigid.

_Saitou...? With Kamiya?_

Then the door to the living room, slid open, and in walked Saitou, carrying Kaoru, who was snuggled against his chest.

Kenshin felt a pang of jealousy but pushed it away, and replaced it with concern.

"I found her by... by her parents' grave..." Saitou said quietly, wondering if him telling them was the right thing.

And as if on cue, Kaoru snuggled even more into Saitou's chest sighing softly but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Daddy... I love you..."

"Oh Kaoru-chan... You should have said something..." said Misao, looking tearfully at Kaoru.

Sanosuke stood up, and held his arms out... "I'll put her in her room..." 

Saitou handed Kaoru to Sanosuke, and his eyes softened at the sight of her.

After all, Kaoru was just a young teenage girl. No matter how much mature she was, or how brave she was.

She was still a naïve, carefree, young girl.

Yahiko put his chopsticks down and followed Sanosuke and his shihondai to her room.

Misao quietly followed, also followed by everyone else.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Where am I?" Kaoru asked, her voice coming out in more of a growl.

There was everyone around her, and even Hajime Saitou himself, was there, leaning against her wall, smoking that awful cigarette.

"You're in your room," Sano's voice answered her question.

"My body aches, and my head feels like I banged it against trees or something," Kaoru groaned.

"Yeah... I expect you to feel that way," Megumi's voice came.

Kaoru grunted and groaned and tried to get up.

"No! You shouldn't!!" Megumi gasped, but Kaoru pushed herself up anyway.

"I can do this..." she whimpered. "I should be able to do this, supposedly," she added under her breath, not meant for anyone's ears, but skilled ears from the Bakamatsu caught them.

"Kaoru, you're pushing your self too hard! _Way_ too hard!" Megumi chewed nervously on her lower lip.

"Megumi, you're not my stupid mother!" she yelled as she grabbed her bokken.

"My mother was stupid enough to fall in love!" Kaoru said through gritted teeth.

"My mother was stupid enough to give birth to me!" Tears began to run down her face. Angrily, she wiped them away.

"My mother was stupid enough to leave us!!" Kaoru dropped to the ground, curling herself into a ball, sobbing loudly.

"Oh... Oh god Kaoru-chan..." Misao began to cry. "I'm so sorry!" She hugged Kaoru and began to cry with her.

And they watched them cry, and watched Megumi dab at her face every few seconds.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kaoru came out of the bathhouse, feeling a bit better, after minutes of crying, she pulled herself away from Misao and quickly heated the water. 

Then she washed herself, imagining the sticky substance all over her again.

The red, sticky, metallic, liquid.

_Blood._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"I'm so glad you decided to join us for lunch today!" Kaoru smiled at him as she walked into the room, in a lavender kimono, her hair still damp but up with a dark purple ribbon.

Everyone went silent but Kaoru smiled and sat down, taking her usual place next to Kenshin.

"Took you long enough busu! What you'd do? Try to drown yourself?" Yahiko smirked at her.

Then they went quiet again at the talk of death.

Kaoru smiled and ate a spoon full of rice. Then she chewed slowly, as if savoring the taste.

"You know, when Kenshin first heated the bath for me, the funniest thing happened..."

Then she smiled as the tension eased, telling them of how Kenshin walked into her bath, thinking that she tried to drown herself.

Then she laughed, a happy, carefree, naïve laugh.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: I'm sure I want to type more, and I do know what to type more!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!

I will try and update soon but I really don't know if I can or not, it depends if the readers want it bad enough.

And yes... This WILL be a dark fic. Hopefully, angst and dark.

REVIEWS! ONEGAI!!


	6. Chapter 6

Changing

Disclaimer: I would love to own Rurouni Kenshin! ::Waves a $5 bill:: Uhh... o.O;; Guess not!

Chapter 6 – Talk. Now!

"Is it just me or is that Kamiya-san practicing early again?" Aoshi asked calmly to Kenshin, who was cooking breakfast.

The sun was barely up, feeling the sky with an eerie but beautiful crimson glow.

There was a sudden crash, and Kenshin looked up worriedly, then there was a string of curses, which stopped suddenly.

Aoshi sighed and began to walk out when Kenshin said, "Don't worry about Kaoru-dono, Aoshi. You should be thinking about Misao."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"That's _it_! I _quit_!" Kaoru screamed as she jumped out from Sakura's room, wearing a yellow kimono with red butterflies. It was quiet beautiful, actually, but it had a slit from the bottom up to her mid-thigh.

"I did _not_ take this job to dress like a whore!" The Kaoru's hands flew to her mouth, gasping softly.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura! I didn't mean it" instantly, Kaoru was at Sakura's side.

"I... It's okay... I..." Sakura said, softly.

"That's right, Tanuki. Make even more paperwork for me. Go ahead and fire Sakura." 

"Fine, Saitou-san." Kaoru said without even looking where the voice came from.

"Sakura-chan?" Kaoru looked softly at her newest friend. "I'm sorry but I don't think I need your help anymore. Learning _that_ kind of stuff was pretty... new..." Kaoru winced at her choice of words, "but I think I know how to do this. Besides, if worst comes to worst, I still have Megumi..." 

Saitou let out a grunt of disapproval.

"I... Okay Kaoru-chan. I got it." but the look on Sakura's face, said otherwise.  "I just... hope you succeed! Okay?" Sakura grinned at her.

"Yeah... Okay!" Kaoru hugged her. 

"Okay, busu! Can we eat now!?"  

"Shut up, Yahiko-_chan_, and maybe I'll think about answering that question.

Saitou puffed up a ring of smoke before sighing, "I guess I'll have someone take you back to Kyoto."

"I don't have any stuff to pack... Everything belongs now to Kaoru." Sakura said in that breathy voice.

"But...!" 

"No buts Kaoru. That's government funding, and if you _ever_ need anything, just walk up to Hajime Saitou and you could get anything you could ever ask for!" Sakura smiled at her.

"Damn... The government is pretty desperate..." Sano let out a whistle.

"Okay, can we eat _now_?" Yahiko pleaded.

"Maa, maa... We can wait a few more minutes for Kaoru-dono to say good-bye to Sakura-dono, ne?"

Yahiko grumbled incomprehensible words but nodded.

"No! It's okay; I'm leaving now...! I wouldn't want to disturb you from your breakfast!" Sakura smiled at them.

"Nonsense!" said Kaoru, smiling at her. The girl was wondering if she had done the right thing by declining Sakura's offer to... offer to... _teach_.

"Let's go pack you some kimonos! I could always get more!" Kaoru smiled at her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kaoru walked in the door to the room, where everyone was sitting and eating, holding up leather covered book.

"Sorry to make you guys wait." Kaoru said distractedly, as she sat down.

Kenshin handed her, her chopsticks but Kaoru didn't take it, looking at the book.

"Kaoru-dono?" he inquired softly. 

"Gomen!! It's just... just that this book..."

"It's some stupid fairy tale book! Eat already!" Yahiko grunted, annoyed.

"It's not a stupid fairy tale book!" Kaoru fumed.

"It is, too! You know what it says on the front cover? It says, 7 Lucky Black Cats!"

"So? If my mother wanted to name her diary, she can!"

"Your mother's... diary?" Sanosuke asked weakly.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes before answering, "Yes, Sanosuke Sagara. My mother's diary!" 

Then she got and left the room, saying, "Mou!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When Kenshin brought her breakfast to her room, she was absorbed in her mother's diary.

"Oh... Kami-sama!" Kaoru shrieked.

"Kaoru-dono?" 

Kenshin was worried about her. When the rest of the house inhabitants came running because of Kaoru's screaming, Kaoru was up and digging something out of her closet.

"Damn, Kenshin, I didn't know Jou-chan was a screamer!" Sanosuke chuckled, but quieted from the looks everyone was giving him.

"Kaoru-chan... What's wrong?" Misao asked softly.

"Nothing's wrong!!" Kaoru shrieked as she looked around her closet, apparently, not finding what she was looking for.

Then she ran past them, going to the storage closet. (A/N: Where she locked Kenshin in, in the first episode)

Everyone followed, confused. 

"My teacher's gone crazy!" Yahiko shouted, exactly the moment, Kaoru came out, holding a dust-covered box made from cardboard paper.

She looked at it longingly then up at Aoshi.

She walked up to him, stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in Aoshi's ear.

Aoshi's eyes first opened in confusion, "Family... Heirloom?'

Kaoru nodded. "Yup!"

"Hey! I'm the successor of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! Why the hell are you giving Shinomori the Kamiya heirloom?"

Kaoru glared at Yahiko but she turned her head to find Aoshi in deep confusion. 

She sighed and handed the box to him, "Just think of it as an late birthday present for your 18th birthday. And Yahiko," she turned to look at her student. "You wouldn't even be worthy of touching it, much less own it!" Kaoru said smugly.

"Take that back Busu!"

"Make me, Yahiko-_chan_!"

Yahiko was about to jump his shihondai when there was a gasp of surprise from Misao.

"Hey! Wait! I want to see again!" Kaoru shouted before jumping next to Aoshi, who opened the cardboard box to reveal a box made of dark wood, shining brightly with Kaoru's pride.

When Aoshi opened the box, everyone was surprised to find two kodachis. The sheath wasn't a dark magenta color but dark silver, one would say gray. When Aoshi gently put the box on the floor, lifting the two kodachis, Kaoru smiled even brighter.

"Unsheathe it Aoshi-san."

Aoshi just looked at her with even more confusion written on his face.

Kaoru sighed. "Give me one of them."

When Aoshi handed her one, rather reluctantly, as one could tell, Kaoru unsheathed it with expertise. 

Then she gave the sheath for Misao to hold while she pointed out something on the blade.

"It... It has my name on it!" Aoshi claimed.

"What?" Everyone asked, and then looked at the blade and sure enough, there it was, carved into the blade, 'Shinomori.'

Then everyone looked at Kaoru. 

"Why do you have this, Kamiya-san?" Aoshi asked, obviously wanting answers. He was a very patient man but this... this was where he drew the line.

Kaoru smiled brightly at him. 

"Kaoru-chan! Tell us!" Misao pleaded.

Kaoru shook her head.

"Himura, get something out of her," Aoshi stated.

"You shouldn't use him like that. If you want to find, out, just wait 'till I finish the diary." Kaoru stated.

"The diary..." Aoshi repeated. "Let me see the diary, Kamiya-san."

"No can do!" Kaoru smiled at him and ran to her room, effectively locking everyone out.

When Saitou visited them, just to tell the 'Kamiya Girl' that he hadn't expected her to fire Sakura and that she was in big trouble.

Everyone seemed in deep thought. Even the little kid seemed quiet.

"Yatta!" the sound came from the raccoon's room, as everyone sped off.

"I finished it!" Kaoru exclaimed, extremely proud of herself.

"The diary...?" Aoshi held his hand out.

"I can't give it to you." Kaoru frowned. "I have a letter for you, though. But you don't deserve it."

"A letter?" Yahiko repeated.

"Yup. From his mother. But I'm not going to give it to him, yet."

"What do you know of my mother?" Aoshi asked bitterly.

"Everything. But the diary I read, I found out that yours and mine were very close. A threesome actually... Before I can do this, I have to find my long lost brother and my aunt." Kaoru smiled brilliantly.

"Can you believe this? I have a brother! And an aunt!" Kaoru laughed. 

"I know where the brother is, but I have to find my aunt. Saitou-san... Can you take me to Tokio-san? Your wife?"

After a moment of silence, "How do you know I have a wife?" 

"Ya see... I didn't... Until I found out I had a God-mother." 

"A g-g-g-god mother?" Misao asked.

"Yup. And her name happens to be Saitou Tokio. Married to the wolf is my mother!" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: Yes... I know I said the story was going to be a bit dark. ::scratches head:: I _did _say that... didn't I? Well, anyways, I decided to put some weirdo stuff in here... It's not a filler chapter at least. I don't like those but sometimes have a tendency to write them! It's not that I'm out of ideas... School has started and I'm not allowed to get on as much... I don't have the time... But I WILL TRY and update... 

Wow!! I've gotten so many reviews!! 

And thank you for reading my story, and I appreciate _constructive_ _critism_!! 

Kaoru: That's right! Review before I hit you with my bokken!

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono...

Kaoru: Hey! You're supposed to be on my side, Kenshin! Now threaten them with you Amakakaki thingy!

Kenshin: (Sweat drop) It's Amakakeru Ryu no Hiraemeki... 

Kaoru: Whatever!

Me: (Falls, anime style) Okay... You heard the lady! 


	7. Chapter 7

Changing

By: Well, a new notice... I'm not going to put whom this fic is by, because frankly, you know who wrote this fic and I'm going to change my penname a lot. Hey! I'm a woman! I have that right!

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to... I don't own RK. Or Kaoru. Or Kenshin. Or Sano. Or Saitou. ARGH, you get the point!

**_{Previously}_**

_After a moment of silence, "How do you know I have a wife?" _

_"Ya see... I didn't... Until I found out I had a God-mother." _

_"A g-g-g-god mother?" Misao asked._

_"Yup. And her name happens to be Saitou Tokio. Married to the wolf is my mother!"_

"Okay... WHAT!?" Sano yelled.

Kaoru winced. "Well, Uhh... if I said I was just joking, would you drop it?" she asked weakly.

"Yes... we probably would drop it for the sake of you, if not for ourselves..." even the ever calm Aoshi was having problems digesting this.

"How do you know her?" Hajime Saitou asked quietly, his amber eyes gleaming surprise and possessiveness.

After a moment, Kaoru asked quietly, "Couldn't we go see her?"

"...No."

"Well, then fine! You know what? That's fine and dandy with me! I have to go kill a person, and when I finally find some family of mine, other than the ones here, you won't even let me see her! Fine!" Kaoru cried and ran to her room.

Saitou Hajime made movement to follow her when Kenshin spoke. "I dare you to follow her. I just dare you."

Saitou turned around and smirked and glanced into Kenshin's own golden eyes. "I'm glad you're thinking of continuing our battle."

"Be wise Saitou-san. You have Sagara-san, Battousai, and myself to fight against. Maybe even Yahiko and Misao." Aoshi said, rubbing his temples.

He huffed, not wanting to admit that he would lose, and turned on his heel and left without another word.

"I..." Misao began but Kenshin cut her off. "Later. You can talk to her when she has cooled."

Then he, too, left the room. 

"Whoa. That was... odd." Yahiko commented.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Misao quickly snuck into the halls of the Kamiya dojo, her destination? Kaoru's room. 

"Going somewhere, weasel?" 

Misao let out a yelp and saw Yahiko, walking out from the shadows.

She huffed. "You know perfectly where I am going."

He grinned at her. "Yeah. I'm coming with you."

**_A few moments later:_**

**__**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KENSHIN!! AOSHI!! SANO!! MEGUMI!!" Yahiko and Misao came screaming. 

"What is it now, children," Sano smirked.

Yahiko started growling at Sano but Misao began to talk. Or at least tried. 

"Kaoru... Missing... Not... Her... Room... Gone..." she heaved out.

Suddenly, everyone was on his or her feet. 

"WHAT!?" 

"Yeah... Well, I know Kenshin said not to go into her room but well,... I just wanted to check upon her!!" Misao raised her hands in her defense.

"Well, it's a good thing you did anyway..." Aoshi murmured.

"This is a note for us Kenshin... I couldn't get myself to read it." Yahiko whispered, handing him a note Kenshin picked up one that said, Kenshin-gumi. 

The letter said the following:

My Beloved Kenshin-gumi and friends

Ahh... I'm not as helpless as you think, and yes. I can do this. Do what? Train of course! I... I discovered a technique called Neko Odoru Ryu in the diary. Which Yahiko referred to as the 'tree killing move.'

_I think that's very funny._

_Well, I hope you don't bother Saitou-san much, because he will not know where I am either. I decided to take up some private training with Tokio. If she allows it that is. If she doesn't, I just might go visit... Well, it wouldn't be all that good if I told you now, would it?_

_I love you all... I truly do... but please... don't try and follow me. I'm a big girl and I think I can handle this... Trust me... won't ya? _

_Kenshin: __I just hope you will find peace for yourself. I've never been able to tell you this but I think I figured out the secret to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. _

_Yes... It's just like Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. To protect. But... With a price to pay. You have to carry their burden... For the rest of your life._

Kenshin choked back a sob and dropped the letter. Megumi picked it up and read it. 

_Megumi:__ Mou! I hope you keep your hands to yourself while I'm gone! There is no more raccoon girl to keep the fox to herself! Okay? I hope you go great with your studies. And... Just... Just take care of everyone... Won't ya? I never had and ever will have the grace and the touch of healing your hands have, so watch everyone for me. I'm sure you will do it just fine._

Megumi wiped a tear that traveled down her face and handed the letter to Yahiko.

_Yahiko: __Hey brat! I'll miss ya a lot too! Your busu teacher will be gone for a while and you better be training! I'll test ya for your worthy of the name successor of the Kamiya Kasshin. Kay? Love ya Yahiko... CHAN!_

Yahiko refused to cry but his cheeks puffed and then handed the letter to Misao.

_Misao-chan:__ I think it's funny how I'm a raccoon, you a weasel, and Megumi a fox. How come only the women have an animal symbol? Wait, Saitou and Sano has one too! Wolf and a rooster. When I get back, we simply _must_ think of names for the rest. What about Kenshin, a hen? He's always worrying over me like a mother hen. Mou! Well... There's not much to say, except that you are like a little, wait. Scratch that. You _ARE_ a little sister to me and I hope you end up happy. Always..._

Misao handed the letter to Sano. 

Sano-nee-chan: Yes... Call me weird but you have always been like a older brother to me. And yes, I grudgingly admit, you're VERY special to me. You recognized me for who I was... Not just an innocent little girl, but a young woman in love. I thank you deeply. And do NOT get your 'big brother' instinct going. I'll be okay. Since I'm your little sis from now on, take care of Yahiko for me. He's like my little brother. So now he's part of YOUR responsibility. When I'm gone, please act mature. When I come back, you can be a rooster again. Okay?

Sano looked at the next name carefully, then confusedly, handed the letter to Aoshi.

Aoshi-kun...: Well, it should be addressed to my Aoshi-nee-chan. Yes... I'm sorry. But you're my older brother!

Everyone stared in surprise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yup! I think that's enough for today! Don't ya think? Now review!! If you want the next chappie!! ::raises eyebrow at the lack of enthusiasm:: you WANT it... don't ya!?

__


	8. Chapter 8

Changing

Disclaimer: I do not own RK in anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aoshi-kun...: Well, it should be addressed to my Aoshi-nee-chan. Yes... I'm sorry. But you're my older brother!

Everyone stared in surprise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sano blinked. 

Misao blinked.

Yahiko blinked twice.

Kenshin... stood... staring off into space.

Megumi seemed to regain her composure after awhile and urged Aoshi to finish reading.

"There is a drop of blood on the letter..." he stated quietly.

Kenshin's eyes widened but before he could get his hands on the letter Aoshi began to read again.

Ack!! Don't mind the blood. Ayame and Suzume's stupid cat bit me!! I'm wondering how the cat- Mou!! I'm getting off the subject.

_Well, Aoshi-san. You're probably... well, most likely wanting an explanation... I... Uhh... yeah... That's why letters are so handy... I don't exactly have to be there to tell you. See. Umm... Ja!!_

_P.S. I want to see all of you when I get back. I don't exactly know how long my training is going to take... I hope you will be there... I know it's asking a lot of you Misao, but I... You're like a little sister to me... And I hope your face is one of the first I see when I get back to Tokyo. And you guys better keep the dojo clean!!_

_I love you all!!_

_Kaoru Kamiya, Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu._

"Oi. Did she really expect us to stay at this dojo? Waiting for her?" Sano smirked.

"I'm one step ahead of you rooster!" Misao yelled as she ran out the door.

And only a moment later, silence greeted the dojo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (A/N: I understand that this will be a big skip, but I really want to get down to business!!)

**_3 weeks later._**

Kenshin sat there... doing absolutely nothing. Misao seemed half dead. Yahiko seemed drained of emotion. Aoshi sat there... waiting for his sister to come back... and give him answers. Megumi, after failing to do the simplest of the tasks, got vacation from Gensai-sensei, saying that she needed some time off, that she was too young and needed to enjoy life. Sanosuke was chewing on his fishbone, no smirk gracing his features or any childish gleam in his eyes. 

And this... was how the residents of Kamiya dojo lived.

Ahh... There was three other resident that just moved in. 

Hajime Saitou. 

He insisted on it after he discovered that his wife, to the shock of others that he had one, and Kaoru was missing. Together. (A/N: By the way... if you didn't get it yet, Tokio IS Hajime Saitou's wife.)

Daily, before and after work, or even during work, he would come check out to dojo, seeing if his wife was there. He also slept in the Kamiya Dojo.

Tae and Tsubame also lived in the dojo. After hearing the news about her, they chose it. Tae was secretly hurt that Kaoru would not write her a note but despair and the melancholy of losing her took place of the hurt. They would get up early in the morning to attend to Akabeko, and it was Tae who did all the cooking and 'womanly' jobs. 

Tsubame tried to cheer up Yahiko. She really did. But he didn't seem to have the sparkle that he always had. He forced a smile on his face when she was around but that's not what she wanted. She wanted to share his joys and agonies. Tsubame had known Kaoru, not much, but enough to know that she was very loved in the, Kenshin-gumi, as Yahiko-kun puts it. But now that she was gone to some God forsaken place, it seemed no one wanted to smile anymore. 

Surprise. Surprise. No laughter rang in the Dojo anymore. No 'Busu' rang through the halls. No 'Kenshin-no-baka!!" rang, and the sound of bokken cracking skulls were heard. 

No nothing.

"This is stupid." Yahiko stated dryly, as he did every few minutes.

"What is stupid?" Misao asked back, with just as much enthusiasm.

"I don't know." 

"Baka..."

"Weasel..."

"…"

"Misao." Aoshi called out to her. 

"Yes, Aoshi-sama?"

"We're leaving... Now. I will not let ourselves sit here, dreading the next day, when the sun will rise. Just waiting and hoping for the moment that she would come back!" 

Misao looked shocked. 

"I'm not leaving."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Aoshi. I'm not leaving."

Everyone gasped.

Then Misao took a deep breath before continuing, "I will wait! I didn't see her but she trusts me!! I will wait for her!!"

Then she huffed into her makeshift room.

Aoshi stood there, looking shocked. But he did stay at the dojo, also waiting for our favorite raccoon girl.

**_3 months later since Kaoru left._**

For the residents of the Kamiya Dojo.

_If you wish to see your tanuki-cha, you will fight me. _

_Midnight. At the dojo. Do not fall asleep. I will visit you._

That was it. No signature. No nothing. It wasn't even addressed to a single person. So they waited, all of them awake... 

Waiting...

Then he came. 

He laughed like a crazy maniac. It was actually more of a giggle.

Dressed in black, hiding in the shadows.

"Who will I fight?" the voice chanted over and over.

Kenshin took a step forward. "I will fight you. But this is your last chance, give up Kaoru-dono and you may leave with your life."

Then the person giggled again. 

"But why? It would be sooooooo much fun to fight _the_ Battousai. Not to mention, Zanza, Miburo and the _two_ Okashiras." The voice cackled.

Misao bristled. "Don't make fun of me!" 

"I'm not dear. I think it's so nice that women are in charge. Men are bakas after all and they need a woman to back them up. If you know what I mean!" 

"I'm guessing we know this person's gender?" Aoshi said dryly.

"Any of you will do... I could really careless who I fight first. I will beat all of you."

"Now... I think that's pure stupidity don't you think?" 

Then Yahiko looked around. "Who said that?" he asked out loud.

"I didn't..." Sano stated, then he looked around. Then he saw another shadow merging from the darkness.

"SOU!!" the fighter shrieked, hugging the person called Sou.

"Ahh... Yes... it is I! Nice to see you again! Also nice to see you, too, Himura-san. Saitou-san. Shinomori-san. Makimachi-san is also here too!"

The person called Sou surprised them all. 

"Soujiro?" Kenshin asked weakly.

Soujiro bowed. "Hello, Himura-san! It's very nice to see you again! Is it not? By the way, is Kaoru-chan here?"

Soujiro did have a way of putting things in blunt. 

Kaoru: That was only five pages.

Me: So what?

Kaoru: I didn't get to play a part in it.

Me: How do you know?

Kaoru: Are you saying that- that- that person is me?

Me: Maaaaaaaaaaybe!

Kaoru: You know... you're a liar. If it were me, how come Sou would have asked for me?

Me: Darn Kaoru!! Stop giving away hints!!

Kaoru: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, let's just call it bribing. They'll review!! Won't they? They better review!!

Me: They will review... If they want to see the next chapter anytime soon...

Kaoru: ((sweat drop)) please review!! I'd really like to see my self in the next chapter!!

Me: By the way, if you review a lot, I will upate within the week!!


	9. Chapter 9

_The person called Sou surprised them all. _

_"Soujiro?" Kenshin asked weakly._

_Soujiro bowed. "Hello, Himura-san! It's very nice to see you again! Is it not? By the way, is Kaoru-chan here?"_

_Soujiro did have a way of putting things in blunt._

Changing

Disclaimer: I don't own RK... I just wish I did.

Chapter 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Soujiro?? You mean this is _the_ Tenken?? That little kid?!?" Yahiko shouted in outrage. "And why the hell do you know Kaoru!?!? What is she to you???" 

"Whoa... too much question Yahiko... slow down..." Sano patted his head.

"Sou!! You mean she didn't arrive with you?? Where in the seven hells can that girl be??" the fighter whined.

"Tokio-san... please... just calm down... I'm sure we can find her..." Sou put a reassuring arm around her waist.

"TOKIO??" the man known as Fujita Gorou yelled. 

"Yes, dear?" the fighter smiled, taking her mask off, revealing short, a bit wavy brown hair falling just beneath her shoulders. She had a brilliant smile on her face and looked to be just about Kaoru's age.

Tokio frowned. "Now, now, Hajime Saitou, you should have known the consequences when you asked to marry me!!" 

"But Kamiya isn't a- Oh my god... Kamiya... You mean _that_ Kamiya??" Hajime asked.

The Kenshin-gumi, wit the exception of Kaoru, Tae, Tsubame and Megumi looked at them confusedly.

"Exactly... that baka had the guts to!! Why if he wasn't dead already-" Tokio seethed.

"It isn't nice to talk about the dead, Tokio-san." Soujiro smiled at her, ever unfaltering.

"Yes I know Sou." And Tokio walked away from him, leaving him a kiss on the cheek.

They watched as Hajime's eyes get even narrower at his wife. 

"Oooh, I didn't think you were the jealous type..." she whispered lovingly at him as she gave him a big hug.

"Ack!!" said Sano as he made gagging noises.

Tokio stuck her tongue out at him, "If you think this is nasty, you should have seen Shinomori and Odoru!"

Automatically, all heads snapped towards her direction.

"Ummm... oops?" she squeaked and hid behind Hajime. Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"Jeez, you don't have to act like such a idiot, Toki-chan." 

Kenshin turned around and saw the person he would give everything for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So... you have been away... for months... in a secluded mountain... with two people..." Sanosuke said slowly.

Kaoru nodded, very slowly.

"What the hell!!" Sano screamed a punched a wall which left a hole. Kaoru winced.

"And you didn't learn anything during these months??" Megumi asked. Tokio and Soujiro exchanged looks but Kaoru nodded.

"So, Kaoru... you made us worry... over absolutely nothing..." Kenshin repeated. Kaoru mentally noted how she liked him saying her name with out the 'dono.'

Kaoru sighed, "I'm sorry... I just... I'm a rash girl... hotheaded... but I'm really sorry... I will understand if you can't forgive me... I'll just-"

"NO!" Yahiko yelled and clung to her.

"Wha...?" 

"NO!! I'm not letting you leave again!!" Yahiko yelled and clung even tighter.

"Yahiko..." Kaoru sighed but brought a tired smile to her face. It took a moment for her to realize that he was sobbing into her hakama. 

Kaoru dropped to his level and fastened him to her chest and held him. Letting him have a moment of his own.

"I missed you Yahiko," she whispered softly. "I missed the way you yell at me, and called me 'ugly' and I missed the way you complained about my cooking. I also missed the loud rumblings of the rooster... I missed the kunai throwing... but I even missed Megumi throwing herself on Kenshin!!" 

Yahiko laughed as his cries subsided. Then Kaoru threw Kenshin a dangerous look, "I didn't miss the 'dono's' though..."

Everyone let out a chuckle, except for Kenshin who let out an, "Oro?"

"Yahiko... I have another news to break to you..." 

Yahiko, through clenched eyes, raised his face and opened his eyes. 

She looked into his wide, idealistic eyes.

"I'm not going to teach Kamiya Kasshin Ryu anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

_Yahiko, through clenched eyes, raised his face and opened his eyes. _

_She looked into his wide, idealistic eyes._

_"I'm not going to teach Kamiya Kasshin Ryu anymore."_

Changing

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Guess what peeps? I started a new RK story!! It's called Going Back and I guess it's centered on Kenji. And Kaoru. I'm not really sure. The storyline is rather funny considering that Kenshin is jealous of his son for Kaoru's affections. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What!?" Yahiko asked, he could almost feel the tears pooling in his eyes again. Kaoru nodded weakly, and sighed.

"Why!?" Misao asked, confusedly.

"Why is none of your business, now is it?" Tokio huffed.

"Toki..." Kaoru warned weakly. 

"But it isn't, Kaoru. And considering, the Hitokiri Battousai, the man you-" 

Kaoru sent Tokio a look that dropped the temperature a few degrees.

"Watch your mouth." 

"Of course... I am sorry."

They watched the exchange with confused faced. 

"What about me?" Kenshin asked with a sad look. 

Kaoru ignored him and went on, "I have a reason Yahiko. Kamiya Kasshin... A sword that protects... It was an ideal that all the Kamiya were supposed to pass on."

"And you are one!!" Yahiko shouted.

"No, Yahiko. My name is Shinomori. Kaoru Shinomori."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Of course, after that moment, Aoshi remembered that she was supposed to be his sister and jumped on her for answers. Tokio laughed and mocked that he didn't remember anything while Kaoru kept shooting her dirty looks.

Yahiko kept nagging at her to teach the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, thinking that she was only joking.

This caused Yahiko to be one of Tokio's least favorite people. Kenshin seemed worried with everything, seeing how Tokio said his former name in one of her sentences. 

Kaoru disappeared once again that day. When everyone noticed, Tokio disappeared along with her.

Saitou just rolled his eyes and promised that they would be back soon while Aoshi showed emotion for the first time Misao had ever known him to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was late night when they came back. The owls hooted annoyingly and Tokio gave tired yawns.

"I told you that you were too old for this," Kaoru said jokingly. Tokio only gave a hurt look.

"Think we gave out enough signs?" Tokio asked after awhile.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see won't we?" Kaoru answered back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kaoru woke up the next morning, she was confronted by her friends who seemed very angry at her.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. "I've been a bitch. I know it. But-"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" there were screams in their yard.

"Who can it be now?" Sano asked. "As far as I know, everyone is here!"

Tokio gave a grin. Then with a bang, the door slid open and there was two people standing there. They were both very attractive, both of them with hair tied back in the way that showed that they were samurais. They both had typical Japanese brown eyes and the man seemed even more feminine than Kenshin.

"Oh. My. GOOOOOOOOD!" the man seemed to scream. Then he tried to jump on Kaoru who welcomed him with a hug.

"Miyu. You are heavier!" Kaoru squeaked. 

"I'm going to take that as a compliment!" the man named Miyu smiled at her. Then his eyes seemed to travel all over them and stopped on Tokio. 

"Tokio-sama!! You look so young! I missed you so much!! When I saw it, I almost didn't believe it but, oh my gosh!!!"

Tokio smiled. "Did you practice?"

"Are you kidding? I lived for this day! I lived for the day that the blood of the Hitokiri Battousai would stain my sword!!"

The silence seemed to deafen them.

Then the other person, stepped up, who happened to be female, but for a female, the girl had a deep voice.

"Maybe we should go change." 

"Of course, Ginta. Aren't you going to say hi to Kaoru?" 

Ginta seemed to cast Kaoru a longing look then whispered, "hello."

"Hi."

Everyone felt the tension in the air and Tokio pulled Ginta and Miyu to the rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You can't keep it from them," Tokio said quietly.

"I can keep running." Kaoru whispered back.

"Kenshin is getting frustrated."

"I know."

"Do something."

"What?"

"Tokio. If I told them... If I can tell them, that is... what do you think they would do?"

"I don't know."

"What do Ginta and Miyu think? After you told them of course."

"Ginta knew already. Miyu... on the other hand... feels betrayed."

"That was to be expected."

"It's not the whole 'Battousai' thing. Well, partly it is, but she is very jealous. Of Misao Makimachi."

Kaoru gave a laugh.

"Misao never replaced Miyu." 

"Honestly? Can you say that? The 'Kenshin-gumi' as the brat puts it, hasn't it replaced us in your heart? Ginta can feel it. Miyu can feel it. And so will the rest of the us."

Kaoru looked away. "You remember how this all started?"

"Yes, I do, Kaoru. Kayo Andrews. You have to kill him. Why do you ask?"

"Tell Miyu and Ginta not to worry. As soon as everyone gets here, I have to leave anyway."

Tokio gave a tired sigh and left Kaoru to her thoughts.

A/N: Our Kaoru is deeper then everyone thinks. People say that she was being a bitch and stuff like that from keeping Aoshi in the dark and stuff like that. That was mean! Kaoru is doing it for their own good!

Fear not people! I will reveal everything!! 

Oh and thanks to **K+K Fanatic** who is my 100th reviewer!!

Please be a bit more patient and review!! 

Also, please go see my bio for some important info.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Honestly? Can you say that? The 'Kenshin-gumi' as the brat puts it, hasn't it replaced us in your heart? Ginta can feel it. Miyu can feel it. And so will the rest of the us."_

_Kaoru looked away. "You remember how this all started?"_

_"Yes, I do, Kaoru. Kayo Andrews. You have to kill him. Why do you ask?"_

_"Tell Miyu and Ginta not to worry. As soon as everyone gets here, I have to leave anyway."_

_Tokio gave a tired sigh and left Kaoru to her thoughts._

Changing

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Watsuki-dono. Not me.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

"Kaoru!! Please!!" 

Kenshin heard a voice rung out in the dojo. He and the rest of them, except for Tokio, Ginta, Miyu and Kaoru had left. Talking about what to do with the conversation. They were all desperate for answers they couldn't have and were confused out of their minds. Saitou went for the hell of it.

"Please what!?" Kaoru's voice rang out clearly in the dojo.

When all of the heard her voice, they tried to find her only to be blocked by Miyu and Tokio.

Tokio shook her head. "Please respect their wishes for a private conversation."

"What private conversation? All of Tokyo can hear them!" Yahiko shouted and pushed through.

They arrived in time to see Kaoru's eyes, filling with tears shout at another man. 

"You know what!? I hate you!! I hate the way you let her cut off our relationship! Just like that!" she snapped her fingers, as if to prove her point. "And what? I am nothing!! I hate you, Ginta!!! How could you do that! You promised to come back for me! You didn't have to love me but you promised!!" She slapped him, hard and turned around to leave but the man, named Ginta, grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest.

"Kaoru... onegai..." he whispered.

"How could you!!" Yahiko screamed. "How could you do that to Kenshin with another man?? And us!! Don't we even count anymore?" 

"Yahiko?" she whispered out of shock, quickly pushing herself out of the man's embrace, to look at her friends... no... family.

"It's not... Wait! Dammit, Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled and tears, refusing to stay on just the surface of the eye, streamed down her cheeks like there was no tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Just begin... it will be much easier as the story goes on." Tokio urged gently. Kaoru smiled weakly at her. 

Yahiko still refused to meet her gaze and Kenshin didn't bother to hide the hurt in his eyes.

The tension was filling the room. And it didn't help that Ginta, was actually a man, dressed as a girl and Miyu was a girl dressed as a boy either.

"Yes... but you're going to have to help me. I don't remember certain things." Kaoru said and began. 

"My mom... Odoru Minokina. She was very pretty-"

"Gorgeous," Miyu interrupted. 

"Heavenly," Tokio added.

Kaoru glared at the both of them. "_Pretty_ does _not_ describe your mother." Tokio stuck her tongue out.

"Well, she was beautiful, I admit. She lived in this little town of Osaka. She had many suitors and such but didn't want to get married. But, because of her parents' wishes, she had to get married. My mom... kinda like me... was a very stubborn person. She never wished to get married and ran away."

Kaoru gulped down some air desperately, "She, well, was raped by some men. After the... defiled her body, they left her to die."

Kaoru choked back a sob and went on, "She thankfully, did not get pregnant. After that, though, she began to hate men. She picked up the sword and tracked down those men. I don't really know _how_ she knew who they were. All I know is that she did and she did with a sword. She began to make her own swordstyle. Neko Odoru Ryu. She taught it to herself and certain people."

"I am one of them. Miyu and Ginta's mother are two more. And... Shinomori is another... Even though he was a man..." Tokio whispered quietly.

"Shinomori-san was an exception. He was found wounded by my mother," Miyu said, "was cared for under the treatment of Ginta's mom."

"When he was healthy enough to run around again, Odoru taught him a bit of the Neko Odoru Ryu. Shinomori Ikebana was rather a fragile man." Tokio giggled. 

"He, actually, was a philosopher, mathematician, writer, you name it. So, together with my mom, they created the deadliest moves together. And then came Aoshi."

Tokio laughed. "They were worse then rabbits, I tell you!" 

Kaoru blushed red and poked Tokio in the ribs.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked Aoshi shyly. He shook his head slowly.

Kaoru let out a sigh and went on, "Aoshi was rather unexpected to everyone as my mom vowed her hatred to men. She didn't particularly show affection to my dad either. But nonetheless, the loved the little boy. He was a fast learner, but stubborn. Instead of using the katana, he picked up a kodachi."

Ginta's deep voice cut into the conversation, "Even though these women were sworn off men, they couldn't help but be attracted to certain males and fell in love. I was born only a year after Shinomori Aoshi. When I was 9 years old, Kaoru was born. By then, the Bakamatsu started and everyone was constantly out killing. Miyu was born when Kaoru was 2."

"Which would make her the same age as I," Misao muttered.

"Aoshi and I never became very good friend but we became allies. We were always more then needed to each other when Kaoru and Miyu began to gang up on us and ran around everywhere." Ginta let out a chuckle.

Kaoru blushed.

"After that, Kaoru quickly became engaged to Ginta." Miyu added.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: that's all I'm putting up for now... but plz! Review! And I'll c ya peeps in a while!!


	12. Chapter 12

"Aoshi and I never became very good friend but we became allies. We were always more then needed to each other when Kaoru and Miyu began to gang up on us and ran around everywhere." Ginta let out a chuckle.

_Kaoru blushed._

_"After that, Kaoru quickly became engaged to Ginta." Miyu added._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Changing

Disclaimer: I do not own the RuroKen series... that right belongs to Watsuki-sama.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a silence around the room and Kaoru fidgeted under the Kenshin-gumi's open stare. 

"My father arranged it... Along with Aoshi... Blame them," Kaoru squeaked.

"I don't believe you!!" Misao shouted. "Just yesterday! Just _yesterday_ you said that Kenshin was being a baka for not professing his love and you're the one who goes and arranges a marriage!?"

"Misao-dono... Maa, maa... please come down. I'm sure Kaoru-dono has an explanation." Kenshin chided gently. The glint in his chilling blue eyes told them otherwise. _She better have an explanation._

"It was for the good of me. My father did not want me to end up alone... and it was always good for the family name to have an heir..." Kaoru chewed at her tips of her fingers.

"But," Yahiko interrupted, "If your dad wanted to carry on the family name, wouldn't it make more sense to match Miyu and Aoshi??" 

"My parents loved us. Aoshi disagreed to the marriage strongly and he wasn't about to force his own son to get married. So, I was at a disadvantage, not being able to speak for myself." 

"Ahh..."

"Well, the arrangement was broken. I disagreed to it. I never wanted to marry _anyone_. Almost like mama but _not_ fall in love in the end."

Tokio snorted, "You could hardly blame the woman. Shinomori was quiet the romantic."

Kaoru shot her a look. "Tokio, since you seem to know _so_ much more then me, why don't you carry on with this story?"

Tokio smiled a smug grin. "Why I'll be more then happy to, K-chan."

"Kaoru could never describe how beautiful her mother was. She was almost like a goddess; she attracted men from everywhere. One of the men happened to be Kamiya."

Kaoru choked on an inhale of breath.

"Kamiya became obsessed with Odoru. In order to impress her, he invented a sword technique of his own. Viola, there you go, the Kamiya Kasshin. He was a rich man. He researched about her; he even hired ninjas to spy on her. He became knowledgeable to our little group. That included the Shinomori's. He became insane after learning that she was in love with another man. 

Odoru had refused him quiet a number of times. 

Not being able to handle his insanity, he stole Kaoru. Contrary to popular belief, his father was rather a sly and powerful samurai. I-I-I couldn't stop him." Tokio's breathing became harsher.

Miyu began to continue, "They lost him after searching him for awhile. Then the Revolution... Bakamatsu started. 

Aoshi, Ginta and myself were quickly trained to learn the conditions this world had to offer. We learned to kill. After that, we figured that Shinomori, he wasn't just a romance after all. He had his own group of ninjas that he had abandoned to court Odoru-sama.

They came to him. Offering services. There you go... We have the Oniwabanshu ninjas. They were very, very proud. But then again, so were we. It was hard for us to accept their help. We were, just seven people, not including the new members. And the Oniwabanshu, they were experienced ninjas. It took awhile for Odoru-sama to forgive Shinomori. She did not see him for days. This drove her bloodlust to maximum. She took on the challenge that chilled everyone to the core.

She took on the legend. She challenged the Legendary Himura Battousai."

There was a quick intake of breath. Kaoru ran out the door, struggling to hide her tears. 

"Chikuso," Ginta muttered and ran after her. 

Everyone seemed frozen. "So... her story revolves around you after all... doesn't it... Battousai?" Saitou murmured.

"Shut up! You should be talking!" Miyu shouted at him.

Saitou sneered at her. "Are you just mad that your precious Odoru-sama lo-"

"Saitou. I love you but I will not permit you to talk about Odoru-chan." Tokio's words were cold and clear.

"A dog!! A dog!! Married to a cat!! Disgrace!" Miyu shouted and flung herself out the door.

"Dog...? Cat...?" Yahiko wondered while Kenshin seemed in misery.

_Kaoru-dono is miserable because of me. It's my fault... Sessha did something to her mother..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru sobbed against the tree, leaning her whole weight on it. A familiar ki approached her. Kaoru blinked away the tears. Was the world against her or was it... Kaoru quickly turned around; ready to grab the katana at her waist... except... it wasn't there... 

She swore colorful curses that Sano would be proud of.

"Yes, my love. Koi... it's me..." 

_Damn!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginta had felt the ki for quiet awhile now, choosing to ignore it. He couldn't believe it! That bastard was supposed to be in China!!

He traced Kaoru's ki to a tree. 

"I was always better at tracking then you... But we're both too late..."

He turned at the voice... Miyu was sitting, hopelessly... Big, thick tears rolling down her face. 

"It's all over... We lost Kaoru... And you know who he is? He's the guy that's planning to take down Japan... Kayo Andrews... I should've guessed... Dammit why didn't I!?"

Then, as swiftly as a falling star, an arrow whizzed by Ginta's ear. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Umm... was that explanatory enough?? I'll explain a bit more in the next chapter. I know this one is shorter... Yes! I know!! Now... I've been thinking of a sequel, and as soon as I finish typing this story, I'll get on to it... And it will include our favorite 13th master of the Hiten Mitsurugi.

Hiko!!

::Grins:: I hope this fic becomes at least liked among readers so I'll have the guts to post the sequel... I keep deleting fics which someone ::cough**Princess**cough:: tells me is bad. 

I'm just glad that you guys like my stories!!

I want to be a writer someday... I'm still a minor peeps... Haven't even gone to the university yet... But you don't need to know that... just pretend you didn't hear/read that.


	13. Chapter 13

_"It's all over... We lost Kaoru... And you know who he is? He's the guy that's planning to take down Japan... Kayo Andrews... I should've guessed... Dammit why didn't I!?"_

_Then, as swiftly as a falling star, an arrow whizzed by Ginta's ear._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Changing

Chapter 13 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The hell...?" Miyu murmured as she caught the arrow with grace and practiced ease. Nonetheless, the arrow grazed her skin and she began to bleed slightly.

Then, upon further inspection of the arrow, both Ginta and Miyu saw that there was a note attached.

**_You _****will_ return Kaoru-sama right now if you wish to live._**

**_I will go get her at the Kamiya Dojo. Be there._**__

"What!? I thought they got her already!" Miyu shouted. Then with energy that came from nowhere, she began to run back to the dojo with incredible speed.

"H-Hey!! Wait up!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Look, we don't have _your_ Kaoru-onee-sama! One, you already took her! Two, even if we _did_ have her, what makes you think we are going to hand her over?" Yahiko screamed at the bulky man.

The man scratched his head and sighed. "Look, I really don't want to fight you. All I want to do is take Kaoru-onee-sama!"

"Look-"

"Sanosuke. I don't think he gets it," Tokio murmured. Then, taking a breath she started yelling, "WHAT PART OF IT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?"

The man opened his mouth. Then closed it. Opened it again. Closed it. He seemed shocked. "Then where is she?"

"MINNA (Everyone)!!!! KAORU'S NOT KIDNAPPED!! SHE'S FREE!!" 

"Miyu!! Ginta!!" Tokio greeted.

The muscled man growled with frustration. Then his eyes snapped open and looked around. 

"I thought I told you to get her?" A voice hissed, walking into the gate of the dojo. 

"I tried! You think I just _stood_ here with my hands in my pockets?" the bulky man snarled.

"That certainly would suit you, you bumbling idiot!"

The man finally came into view. He was as tall as Sanosuke but his ki reminded them of Saitou.

Ruthless. 

"Well, if we don't get her soon, _Mr. Andrews _is going to be furious. Though I wonder, what does this girl have to do with anything?"

The bulky man grinned, though somewhat nervously.  He shot a glance towards Tokio, then at Miyu.

Miyu gasped slightly, then quickly covered it with both hands. She looked around nervously, then after seeing that no one had noticed, she smirked slightly. 

"Look, just give us Kaoru, and everyone will be nice and happy. All right? Or..." he said as he slid out his sword, "we can torture you to give her to us."

"That won't be necessary, who ever you might be. As you can see, I'm right here!"

They all simultaneously cried, "KAORU!"

"You've all missed me that much, huh?" Kaoru smirked from a tree and hopped off. She had a similar type of wearing that Misao usually had on. Except it was dark red of color and a bit more revealing. The neckline plunged to form a V and the shorts were in a Chinese style. 

She looked at Tokio, Miyu and Ginta then nodded. "I suppose you all know what's going on? You are ready?" She finished, mouthing the words silently. 

"Kaoru-dono!!" Kenshin yelled as he ran up to her and embraced her. "Are you alright?"

Kaoru blushed at the show of affection and nodded. Then she pulled away from him to face the man.

"Okay, so you didn't have her after all. Now, Kamiya-san, please come with us." The man bowed his head.

"Look, you little twerp, first of all, it's Shinomori-_sama _to you. And second, what makes you think I'm going to go along with you?"

The man looked a bit shocked but then flashed her a gorgeous grin. "Of course I didn't expect you to just come with me. My name is Kiang. I've come to pick you up."

Kaoru sighed, closed her eyes and flipped her hair.

"Take this back to Maiko-chan. Tell him I don't love him. Tell him... tell him I said come talk to me face to face. Also include that the Kayo Andrews façade was a mean thing to tell and do to Saitou. Also-"

"I may not have to tell him. For he is just outside the dojo." The man grinned and looked sharply towards the bulky man.

"Ahh, it was Minukiku was it not? Your betrayal has been noted by Maiko-sama. He will have an appropriate punishment for you."

Kaoru sighed and asked, "He still does the punishment thing? Isn't it a bit too old?" 

"But it isn't, koi. In fact it is very effective." A new voice added.

There was one word to describe him. He had dark auburn hair, darker then Kenshin but lighter than Sanosuke's. 

Kaoru tensed beside Kenshin. Then she put on a weak smile. Miyu spluttered and Minukiku glared. Ginta looked strangely calm.

"Look you bastard!! You think you can come take our Kaoru?? Not without a fight!" 

"But what if she's willing?" Maiko asked, grinning slyly.

"The only way she'll come willing is over our dead bodies!"

Maiko smiled. "That can be arranged." 

Miyu scowled at him. 

Kaoru sighed. "Stop playing with them. Maiko..." she sighed. "I won't marry you."

This time, Maiko scowled. "Why? Because of Battousai? He killed your mother, dammit! Besides, if it is because of his swordsmanship, I'll have you know that I can beat him in three minutes flat."

"I doubt it," Minukiku muttered.

"Shut it, Minu," Kaoru hissed then turned back to Maiko. "Don't you dare talk about my mother. What do you need to prove? You can_not_ defeat Kenshin, for you certainly cannot defeat me."

All eyes turned to Kenshin. He had fallen down to the ground, his eyes empty.  Kaoru turned to him. 

"What's wrong, Kenshin?"

"I... killed your mother, Kaoru?"

Kaoru hesitated. 

"Kenshin... it happened... let go... It doesn't matter to me!! Really! I barely knew her!" 

Tokio threw a hurt look to Kaoru. "You say that because you don't love Odoru! If you only knew her!!" 

But Kenshin had stopped listening. 

"I killed your only source of happiness," Kenshin mumbled. A tear streaked down his face and Kaoru fell at his side, holding him tightly.

"Oh God, can this get _any_ sappier?" Maiko snapped.

Kaoru gently wiped the tear falling from Kenshin's face, ignoring Maiko completely. 

"Kenshin...?" she murmured against his cheek, kissing him softly. He's dull eyes brightened for a second and looked at her with wide open eyes. "I want to tell you something."

"Ahh! This would just be perfect!! Now you're going to tell him that you love him! Aren't you!!" Maiko snarled, fire ignited in his eyes.

"Maiko..." Kaoru murmured, pulling away from Kenshin. 

"You lied to me. You ran away! Now you've fallen in love with Battousai!" 

Kaoru winced at his voice. "Maiko, please!" 

"You promised!! You promised to love me forever!! I had to lie and cook up schemes to get you to _notice_ me! While you're always dressing up and acting like another to get his attention who doesn't care!!" 

"Hey," Sanosuke countered. "Kenshin loves Jou-chan."

"Don't call Koishi Jou-chan like you know her. You don't even know half of the fucking things she's been through. Understand?" Maiko growled at Sanosuke, keeping his eyes locked on to Kaoru's.

"Why you-" Sanosuke started but was cut off by Tokio. 

"This has gone long enough Maiko!" 

Maiko whinnied slightly. "Tokio-sama!! You heard her that day!! Kaoru has been given to me!! Kaoru herself promised!!"

"Kaoru will not be given like a thing. She has _never _been given and will not start now," Tokio whispered. It was very soft, almost inaudible but the way she said it. It sent shivers down everyone's spine. "If you wish," she went on. "I will show you why they called me a child of a cat devil."

Saitou put a hand on her shoulder. 

Tokio hissed at him. Her eyes had turned almost a red color and her cheeks were flushed. She blinked suddenly then touched her cheeks with shyness. 

"I didn't mean to do that..." she murmured. "I just get so exited when there is the clashing of auras." 

"Maiko," Kaoru murmured soothingly. "Look, why don't we settle this over tea?" 

Maiko hesitated a bit. "I... Kaoru, before we go in... I have to tell you something."

"I'm sure that can wait until later," Kaoru ushered him in. Maiko got a frustrated noise and said, "It _can't_ wait until later!! It's about your mother!" 

"Odoru?" Tokio snorted then hissed. "I'd shut up about it if I were you. You have no right to talk to her about Odoru-chan."

"Toki-chan. Neither do you, since you haven't told the truth about me." 

Everyone turned their head at the voice then saw... another Kaoru.


End file.
